El príncipe malo
by Cataki09
Summary: Él no despertó una mañana siendo el Saiyajin que ayudó a salvar la tierra. Su pasado, sus demonios... La forma en la que cambió a través del tiempo. ( M de violencia y algo de Lemon al final )


_**EL PRÍNCIPE MALO**_

No es despertar una mañana, sintiéndose un hombre que todo lo posee: Una esposa, dos hijos, e incluso una mansión, más grande que muchos planetas que solía destruir. No es observarse al espejo, con facciones maduras, con el cuerpo hecho roca, portando las cicatrices de un pasado cargado de veneno. Ni mucho menos, sentarse en un mismo espacio, con las personas a las que trató de pulverizar tanto tiempo atrás. Su vida no es aquel cuento, en el que todos quisieran despertar. No es tratar de convencer a una mente atormentada, esperando el momento ideal para despertar. ¡Nada! porque él sufrió, tanto como gozó de su maldad, esa que le invadía el alma, hasta el borde de cegarlo. Y todo, todo lo que cruzó para llegar hasta donde está, no se olvida con un golpe suave a la memoria.

I

Muerte. Muerte por doquier.

Aquella colonia, perteneciente a Freezer, se encontraba terriblemente destrozada. Primero se tomó el atrevimiento de patear las pequeñas puertas. Empujó con tanta fuerza, que al momento de derribarlas, su contacto con el suelo empedrado, provocó que todos los habitantes se alertaran. Unos cuantos, a los que aún no les llegaba el momento de ser atendidos por sus verdugos sanguinarios, observaban desde sus ventanas circulares, como desahuciaban a los pequeños habitantes de los hogares. Se reconocía bien a un pequeño con cabellos de flama, además de aquella mirada tenebrosa. Incluso se formaron pequeñas leyendas entre viajeros interplanetarios, en los que se afirmaba que él era el príncipe del mal, y que si se le observaba directamente a los ojos, todos morirían sin piedad. No obstante, a pesar de tomarse el atrevimiento de detallar sus botas, este de igual forma los aniquilaba.

Casa por casa. Los tomaba de los hombros y los empujaba fuera, para que cayeran sobre la tierra húmeda. Y mientras su compañero, un corpulento sujeto de cabellos oscuros, además de un vistoso bigote de la misma tonalidad, solo observaba con detenimiento las acciones de aquel monstruo. Y no era por poco, que apenas poseía la edad límite. Su rostro infantil, con piernas y brazos recortados, era más bien engañosa. Pequeño, pero con la maldad y rencor que cualquier viejo errante poseyera. Y lastimosamente, no daba el perdón.

Los reunía a todos en un círculo. Los detallaba, al igual que ellos también, asustados, confundidos, observándose con el temor de no saber qué les depararía el futuro. Unos chillaban, otros se lanzaban sobre sus pequeñas botas, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, derramando contadas gotas color plata, que bien no servían de nada. Porque él no podía comprenderlos como seres vivientes. Aquellos grandiosos ojos azabaches que poseía, no eran más que pozos que no tenían destino. No se reflejaba su alma, debido a que era negra, tan oscura, que era posible que no tuviera. Y por ello, disfrutaba, disfrutaba observarlos a todos aglomerados, pidiéndole perdón por cosas que ni comprendían, hablaban en su idioma natal, pero de igual forma se escuchaba desgarrador.

Liquidó al primero, como si hubiese matado a algún animalejo en su ventana. Una luz brillante se desprendió de su palma, en cuestión de segundos. Fue poco predecible observar como los cuerpos caían inertes, blanqueados por aquel muchacho genocida. Y mientras la suma de cadáveres aumentaba, él se mantenía sin expresión alguna. Respiraba de forma mecánica, los devoraba con la vista, como si ellos fuesen un postre, que le complacería todos los rincones de su ser. Se alimentaba de lágrimas ajenas, degustaba la forma en la que imploraban ser perdonados. !Y él qué les iba a oír! Si los señalaba con su palma a diestra y siniestra, amenazándolos. Jamás la vista de unos guantes blanquecinos fue tan terrorífica. Pero resultó siéndolo.

Para cuando dieron las siete, según su horario destinado, había más de treinta cadáveres alrededor de él. En el centro, pudo deleitarse con su obra maestra. Su truco de iniciación, un mísero entrenamiento para continuar con sus tareas verdaderas. Así alimentaba su ego, destruyendo todo a su alrededor, tratando de saciar aquella sed de poder.

— Vámonos, estoy aburrido —Murmuró el pequeño Príncipe, acomodándose los guantes. Su entrecejo fruncido no cambiaba ni por error. Aquella marca personal, que lo hacía tan temeroso, incluso siendo pequeño.

— Buen trabajo, Príncipe —Elogió Nappa, levantándose del suelo. Al momento de hacerse a un lado del pequeño al que debía cuidar, pateó uno de los cadáveres. Traía el cráneo perforado, debido al rayo que le golpeó directamente.

— ¡Basuras! —Exclamó. Y volvió a rematarlos con una ráfaga.

II

— ¿Y bien pedazo de basura...? —Cuestionó en un tenebroso tono cordial. No obstante, su rostro cambió a uno fruncido. Incluso la víctima que traía frente a sus narices, comenzaba a temblar.

— No quiero... —Se negó entre sollozos. La víctima se trataba de un pequeño ser del planeta Freezer número ciento cuatro, con la piel verdosa, y unas cuantas escamas cubriéndole los codos. Traía entre sus manos filosas lo que podía ser una extremidad. Brazo o pierna, era difícil de identificar —. Por favor... —Sus labios temblaban, sus dos corazones se mantenían palpitando con suma velocidad. Pero más que todo, se veía imposibilitado para observar al azabache a los ojos. Tuvo que mirar al suelo — . Príncipe... no puedo... ella... era... —Y quiso romper en llanto — Mi esposa.

Una carcajada espantosa invadió el espacio. Entre los escombros de una civilización destruida en segundos, el Príncipe se levantó de una pequeña silla, sobreviviente de su ataque explosivo. Comenzó a caminar de forma peligrosa hacia su víctima, mientras Nappa lo observaba cuidadosamente. Con deleite, incluso orgullo.

Una vez trazada una buena cercanía, detalló al tembloroso sujeto.

— ¡A mí no me interesa en absoluto! —Esbozó entonces aquella característica mueca. Causaba pánico, dolor — Pero te dije que debías alimentarte bien... ¿No es así, Nappa? —Cuestionó con autoridad, sin voltear hacia su compañero.

— Así es, Vegeta —Asintió.

— Ya lo oíste —Entonces frunció el ceño, además de que agravó su voz —. Cómetela, hasta el último pedazo. ¿No que se apasionaban por la carne? ¡Esta es mi buena labor! ¡Alimentarte!

La criatura observó la extremidad que poseía entre sus manos. Sangre de color verde manchaba gran cantidad del suelo, además de sus propios dedos. Volvió a temblar, tratando de considerar aquella petición. El príncipe observaba con detalle, como si sintiera placer al ver a las personas caer en su propia desgracia. Aquellos ojos oscuros, como la misma noche que se cernía sobre sus hombros, parecían ser los de un ser sin vida.

Tuvo que dar un mordisco. Si tuviera la potestad de llorar, como muchos seres en otros planetas, de seguro lo haría. Sólo pudo soltar un gruñido, representando todo su dolor. El crujir de la carne de su esposa, la sensación de saber que era ella. La desesperación de jamás volver a verla. Y todo, todo lo disfrutaba ese monstruo genocida.

— Increíble... eres un maldito monstruo... —Señaló el azabache, sin despegar la mirada del acto. Y su víctima seguía con la grotesca acción —. Te la has comido... y lo disfrutas... disfrutas su muerte, disfrutas el sabor... la textura... ¡Qué asco!

Y cuando fue el último trozo, sintió que nada estaba bien. Quería vomitar, pero no sabía qué sucedería si lo hacía. Limpió con el dorso de su brazo la comisura de sus labios prominentes, seguro de poseer una buena cantidad de carne sobre estos.

— Y dirás que soy malo... pero no es así.

— Usted... usted —Vaciló, temiendo por su vida. Pero qué le importaba — ¡Usted es un monstruo! —Le gritó con furia.

— Pequeña sabandija... —Gruñó fastidiado —. Desleal... ¡Míralo cómo me llama, Nappa! —Le señaló con un dedo, apuntando justo a la frente —. Te enseñaré a un monstruo... sí...

— ¡Enséñale, Vegeta!

Un rayo terminó por atravesar el espacio que había entre el príncipe y la criatura. Cuestión de segundos, para después observarlo desfallecer en el suelo pavimentado. Entre un charco verdoso y pequeños rastros de carne ajena.

— Vámonos... ya me aburrí.

III

— ¡Por favor, no quiero que observen! —Chilló aquella mujer, cuya raza no rozaba ni por mínimo los límites de lo reconocible. Sólo poseía aquel cráneo ancho, con lo que podía ser un pico similar al de un ave terrestre. De todas formas, se hacía una selección breve, por una melena rojiza que se extendía hasta la mitad de su espalda — ¡Lo único que le pido, Príncipe! —Quiso arrodillarse, pero Nappa le sostenía el brazo con violencia.

El golpear se las botas resonó por toda la habitación. Dando círculos, el demonio que circulaba por aquella zona planetaria, de seguro estaba tratando de provocarla antes de darle el final agrio. Siempre, una, dos, tres, y se detenía. Suspiraba, a veces le enseñaba aquella sonrisa arrogante, que bien, daba a entender que las cosas no terminarían allí.

— Mi padre siempre me enseñaba a sus víctimas —Comentó. Volvió a dar vueltas por la habitación, haciendo temblar a los chiquillos que se encontraban apoyados contra una esquina. Aquella modesta casa de piedra, podía albergar una buena cantidad de gente —. Me decía... —Se detuvo, y se dio una pausa para recordar. Después continuó — Príncipe... te volverás fuerte, tan fuerte, que dominarás todo el universo...

Nappa escuchaba con orgullo aquella historia. Tuvo la suerte de observarlo crecer, además de convertirse en un Saiyajin de admirar.

— Lastimosamente... hay un obstáculo... tan, pero tan minúsculo, que se hace llamar Freezer... —Prosiguió con rencor — ¡Y para ganarme un maldito puesto en su confianza, tengo que destruir unos estúpidos planetas! —Gritó con frustración. Pateó con violencia un pequeño banco que había frente a él. Este se destrozó al chocar contra la pared, volando pequeños pedazos de madera — Asesinar... asesinar... —Vegeta volvió la mirada a las tres criaturas que intentaban no llorar en una esquina. Su rostro de furia se tornó a aquella mirada maliciosa — Y ustedes... se volverán fuertes, fuertes como ninguno... pero deben saber una cosa —Levantó su dedo forrado en blanco —: La vida jamás es justa. Y deben perder, para poder comenzar su camino... —La mueca fue la definitiva. Maldad que se reflejaba en aquella modesta línea en sus labios.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, en dirección a la mujer. Su rostro reflejaba la melancolía de saber lo que se le avecinaba, con la duda revoloteando en su sistema.

— Y será el inicio...

Nappa deslizó sus manos gruesas hacia la cabeza de la mujer. Ella dio un salto, queriendo deshacerse de las garras del mercenario. No obstante, la fuerza que generaba el robusto compañero, era la suficiente para detenerla. Presionó ambas palmas sobre las sienes carrasposas de la contraria, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor. Ella frunció el ceño, además de que intentó suavizar el roce, llevando sus propias manos a la cabeza. Vano, todo en vano. El sujeto la levantó unos pocos centímetros del suelo, pero los suficientes para que ella comenzara a patear el aire. Tanto Vegeta, como los tres espectadores, se mantenían en silencio, observando con cuidado. Salvo que estos últimos quisieron moverse, no obstante, la mirada firme del príncipe los obligó a enterrarse contra la pared, acompañados de sus miedos.

— Adiós, mami —Susurró Nappa con malicia. Presionó tan fuere el cráneo de esta, que lo único que quedó fue un cuerpo sin vida.

Vegeta observó con cuidado, después volvió a los pequeños, quienes no pudieron contener las lágrimas. El azabache sintió la victoria recorrerle las venas, como si estuviera experimentando otra vez, el crudo momento de perder a su patria. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que su compañero se limpiara la sangre azulada de su uniforme de combate.

— Ya lo saben. No hay vida antes del sufrimiento.

Y se marchó de aquella cabaña, dejando aquella oración flotando en el aire.

IV

— Perdóname... —Había murmurado Nappa, una vez obtuvo la mano firme de su salvador: Vegeta.

No obstante, todo se vino abajo. El derrumbe de la traición, aquella sensación de inseguridad, al notar que su compañero, le enviaba la misma expresión, que le daba a sus víctimas, próximas a asesinar. Una mueca sin sentido, la expresión fría, como una pintura pasmada de ese forma por los años. Pero lo más escalofriante, era la manera en la que aquellos ojos no destilaban nada más que maldad. Pupilas oscuras, cerniéndose al mismo color que su propia alma. Frío, tan frío como la desesperanza. Y con la sutileza que este guerrero formado brindaba. Era la máxima expresión de la crueldad. Y la excéntrica perfección.

Lo lanzó lejos, tan lejos, que sintió que todo su cuerpo se encogía en el aire. El viento le golpeaba fuerte, y rozaba sin piedad sus heridas. Desde allí, experimentando el mismo temor que sus víctimas durante los años, pudo comprender que crió a un pequeño bastardo. Toda la vida se deslizó como un pedazo que ya no le pertenecía. Cómo la cinta ajena, de un pasado que trató de escribir de forma correcta. Y recordó, recordó como para que su indignación no le carcomiera justo en ese instante. Sanándose el golpe con la mirada unos años atrás, cuando fue designado a ser el mentor de aquel muchacho prodigio. Nacido en cuna de oro, siendo profetizado como el hijo de un imperio deferente. El guerrero estrella, el que incrementaba su fuerza a medida que explotaba saibamanes para su propia diversión. Y sintió orgullo por esa criatura tan llena de rencor. Lo quiso como a un hermano, sabiendo que toda su vida, Vegeta sólo lo trató como a un mísero sirviente. Y creyó que juntos descubrirían la inmortalidad, el poder que podía sentirse tan sólido, que dominarían a cualquiera que osara detenerse en sus caminos.

Y lastimosamente comprendió: Que a ese monstruo, no le servía nadie. Se tenía a él y él encontraría por sí sólo su perdición.

En ese momento, explotó, siendo víctima de un verdugo cruel. El más cruel que haya existido nunca.

V

Las cosas cambian. Dicen...

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! —Aquella voz ronca no representaba nada más que mísero odio. Rencor, deseos de exterminio. El tono y la forma furibunda como se mencionaban aquellas pocas palabras, era la prueba máxima de un ser incomprensible. Él, ese mísero guerrero, el Príncipe de una raza extinta. Ese, el que se dio cuenta de que no podía llegar más allá de lo que anhelaba, porque descubrió que el poder que quería derrochar, se encontraba palpitando en el cuerpo perfecto del Maldito Kakaroto. Y recordó con tanta furia el momento en el que detalló por primera vez aquel cabello dorado, siendo rodeado por un aura tan perfecta, que entre todos sus lamentos, deseó tener ese poder.

Pero fue en vano. Todos esos malditos humanos lo habían humillado. Después de tanto, después de tenerlos a su merced, a sólo una pizca de asesinarlos como hubiera deseado. Esos ridículos sujetos con sus trucos para ocultar el Ki, y poder detectarlo sin necesidad de la tecnología que él poseía. ¡Se burlaban en su rostro! Él los oía todas las noches, en sus sueños, a esos condenados convertirse en Super Saiyajin, derrotando a Freezer con suma facilidad, utilizando espadas... ¡convirtiéndose con condenada facilidad! Y estaba claro que necesitaba vengarse. Conseguir tanto poder como fuera posible, y matarlos a todos. Inclusive a esa humana.

Dio un golpe fuerte al espejo. En su palma se enterraron unos cuantos vidrios, que retiró con suma calma. Pero dolor era ese que poseía en el pecho, introduciéndose hasta causarle desesperación. Tuvo que verse en la ridícula situación de hablar consigo mismo, en el baño que había plantado en la cámara de gravedad.

Caminó hasta el suelo. Se sentó con pesadez, realmente agotado. Tristemente, no físicamente, pero en lo mental, parecía ser un limón exprimido en pensamientos. Todo rondaba a la misma maldita situación, en la que él era el más débil de todos. ¡Dos condenados super saiyajin! Y él no podía. Ni siquiera con la cantidad de aparatos que le brindaba aquella mujer loca.

Ella... por supuesto.

Ni se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a hablarle por las noches. Se encontraban a la madrugada, con la necesidad de sólo observarse en medio del silencio. Él cruzaba desde la puerta del patio, hasta el modesto recibidor, allí buscaba cómo perderse en aquella gran mansión; Pero esa mujer siempre estaba en el sofá que decoraba el salón intermedio. Siempre, con sus llamativos ojos celestes, cristalizados en medio de ese incómodo llanto. Hubo momentos en los que ni se percató de aquella presencia mínima, puesto que no le generaba sensación alguna. Ni odio, ni afecto. Y estaba bien en lo equitativo. Bulma no le quitaba, Bulma no lo Humillaba, Bulma siempre le daba lo que quería. Quizá sería la única a la que no mataría, puesto que ayudaba a que se pusiera en forma. Pero sólo le agradecería dejándola viva. Planeaba asesinarlos a todos: Comenzando por ese sujeto calvo.

Pero una noche, ella fue más ruidosa de lo normal. Él salió acalorado de la cámara. Unas gotas de sudor se deslizaba desde su cuello, hasta más abajo de su pecho desnudo. Resultó que la ventisca estuvo afable, para que el calor que hacía al interior de aquella caldera, no terminara derritiéndolo.

La científica estaba acurrucada en su sofá. Abrazaba una almohada con las piernas, mientras que sostenía lo que parecía ser un vaso vacío. Intuyó por el aroma, que se trataba de algún líquido mortífero. Tiempo después le explicó que se trataba de Whisky.

— Apaga la luz antes de desaparecer. ¿Quieres? —Pidió ella, en medio de una voz ronca, consiguiente del buen llanto que traía. La impotencia se percibía en la fuerza de sus palabras..

Él frenó en seco, antes de pasar por el umbral definitivo, que le conduciría hasta las habitaciones superiores. Aquella voz le resultaba peculiar.

— A mí nadie me da órdenes —Dijo en un tono hostil. Se dio la vuelta, para observarla. A ella no le causó tanta gracia, ni le devolvió el tono. Él se sintió decepcionado.

— ¡Déjalo entonces, lo haré yo!

Él se impacientó.

— Así que esas son lágrimas de impotencia...

— ¡¿Y tú qué sabes de llorar?! Apuesto que jamás en tu vida lo habrás hecho —Se pasó el dorso de su brazo por el rostro, secando de forma brusca sus lágrimas. Pero no se podía ocultar el contorno rojizo que quedaba.

— Las lágrimas se pueden invertir en otros métodos —Confesó. Arrepintiéndose más tarde de hacerlo.

— Ajá.. —Le siguió la charla, aunque no estaba de humor —. Llorar sería lo ideal para mí. Estoy en mi límite.

— ¿Y cuál es es límite para una loca cómo tú?

Ella le lanzó una almohada directo al abdomen. El Saiyajin anticipó el roce, sujetando el objeto con fuerza. Su mirada no fue la más plácida.

— Cuidado. Podría matarte —Advirtió con violencia.

— ¡Matar, matar, matar! —Exclamó harta. Se inclinó contra una pequeña mesa de café, contigua al sofá, para dejar su vaso allí — ¡¿Es que asesinar es la maldita solución a todo?!

— ¡Cállate! —Él se sobresaltó con brusquedad —. Tú no sabes nada.

— ¡Soy la más inteligente! Te aseguro saber lo que haces... quieres hacernos dar miedo, para que caigamos en la trampa... pero ¿Sabes? ¡Gokú te patearía el trasero en dos segundos!

Vegeta se dejó llevar con brusquedad hacia ella. Frenó en seco, justo antes de chocar con la mesa de café, observando la reacción femenina. Se acurrucó en su sofá, creyendo que aquello serviría de mecanismo de protección. Le causó una rara sensación de superioridad.

— Tú me tienes miedo.

Ella se acomodó nuevamente, furibunda con sus propias reacciones. Revolcó el interior de su bata blanquecina, exactamente en los bolsillos secretos. De allí sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Y no dudó en ponerse uno en la boca, de mala gana.

— No estoy de humor para jugar al gato y al ratón —Confesó en un tono apagado.

— No me interesa.

— Claro que no —Repitió con ironía —. Deberías largarte a dormir. Tengo tanto que pensar... dios..

— Te apagarás como una máquina. Preocupaciones absurdas, de una mujer que no tiene que mover un dedo.

Ella encendió el cigarrillo, con ayuda de su práctico encendedor metálico. Aspiró, sopló una nube grisácea que se esparció por el ambiente. Y después frunció el ceño.

— Estás viviendo de mí. No tienes que mover un dedo...

— Si.. bueno, también podría estallar esta mansión.

— ¡No te atrevas, mono!

— Sólo cuestionaré acerca de esa preocupación, luego me largaré —Murmuró, como si aquello tuviera que ser un secreto.

— Androides... el futuro...

— Acabaré con ellos.

Ella le observó con incredulidad.

— Tú no podrás sólo... ese muchacho dice que...

— ¡Ese estúpido mocoso no tiene la razón! —Intervino furioso. Lo último que quería era un sutil recuerdo de su patética debilidad.

— Está bien, está bien... cálmate... —Trató de suavizarlo con un movimiento suave de sus manos.

— Te preocupas por una batalla que está librada —Finalizó. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Antes de desaparecer, alargó el brazo hacia el interruptor de luz. Lo rozó con sus delgados dedos, vacilante, con algo más qué decir, pero era absurdo hacerlo.

Bulma observó que todo se oscureció. Las vagas sombras del pequeño salón, y la luz color plata prestada de la luna, que se filtraba por los pequeños orificios de la cortina. Ella caló lo último del cigarrillo, sintiéndose ahora más sola. Pero él seguía allí. Podía oírlo respirar con fuerza, impaciente, ansioso. Y ella, silenciosa como un gato, encontraba realmente atractiva aquella acción.

— Muchacha... no soy estúpido —Dijo en un tono bajo.

Ella sostuvo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

— Mi nombre es Bulma —Corrigió.

— Si bueno... cómo quieras llamarte... Y sé que no estás llorando por unos patéticos androides —Soltó un largo suspiro — Y es una estupidez que lo permitas. Nadie debe pisotear un orgullo pulido con esfuerzo... nadie debería siquiera tratar de humi...

— Gracias. Jamás lo olvidaré —Ella esbozó una sonrisa. Se sintió incómoda, tal vez un tanto patética. Lloraba por su novio, que tal vez resultaría siendo un ex. Pero estaba tan confundida, que ni siquiera quería deseos hipócritas de nadie. Menos de Vegeta, el último sujeto al que le interesarían sus problemas.

Y él se largó de allí de inmediato. Sin saber que aquel pozo de maldad, posiblemente poseía arreglo.

VI

Las noches eran calmas. O bueno, desde que decidió hacerlo así. Despertaba en sábanas limpias y no repleto de sangre ajena en su armadura. En sus sueños no habitaban los rostros de los condenados a los que decapitó, disparó, o simplemente lanzó desde alturas abusivas. Ya todo aquello había desaparecido, pero poseía la esperanza de que regresaran. En el pálpito de su corazón, tenía aquella ansia de despertar el temor, de hacer que todos se rindieran ante sus pies. Que besaran sus botas, que aclamaran su nombre en medio de la desesperación. ¡Quería! pero en el fondo...

— ¿Y esta cómo fue? —Cuestionó ella en voz baja. Resultó que habían espías en su propia casa, y estaba cansada de tener que expulsar a su madre de los alrededores, para que no trata de averiguar quien era su caballero nocturno.

Bulma señalaba una pequeña herida sobre el pecho masculino. Pasó su dedo delgado sobre el relieve, tratando de que el tacto complaciera al contrario.

— No te importa.

— ¡Oye!

El sujeto rodó los ojos, como si aquella exclamación hubiera funcionado como la perfecta tortura para él soltar todos sus secretos. Hundió la cabeza sobre la almohada, deleitándose con el roce femenino. ¡Hacia mucho tiempo no encontraba un cuerpo que encajara con el suyo!

— Una batalla. Unos delincuentes se hicieron los graciosos, enterrándome un arma bastante peculiar... —Respondió con su frialdad habitual.

— Por dios... —Murmuró asombrada — ¿Qué hiciste?

Él elevó la mirada para buscar la figura femenina, recostada sobre su pecho inflado. Quería ser obvio, pero al parecer, ella quería detalles.

— Los obligué a que se arrancaran las gargantas entre ellos —Confesó sin cuidado. Se acomodó, sin querer afectar en la posición de la Científica, recostándose sobre sus brazos.

Ella le reprochó con la mirada. Escandalizada, horrorizada. Peor no asustada.

— ¡Eres malo!

— No lo sabía...

— ¡Odio el sarcasmo ajeno!

— Yo también lo detesto.

— Extraña compatibilidad, ¿No crees? —Ella simuló una sonrisa. Logró sacarle unas buenas palabras por esa noche.

— Es hora de irme —Anunció él, después de un rato. Se levantó del colchón, obligando a Bulma a desestabilizar su posición.

Vegeta se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama, permitiendo que la mujer pudiera observar aquella espalda bien formada. Contempló la desnudez masculina, sacándole provecho a la luz plateada que le servía de ayuda. Ella quiso plantarle un beso en la espalda, pero la última vez que lo hizo, estuvo a punto de morir producto de una llave. Resultó que él jamás había recibido una clase de afecto tan 'extraña' Y por lo tanto, reaccionó como si se tratara de un ataque. Quedó tan horrorizada, que desde ese día calculó todos sus movimientos con exactitud. Sería un escándalo ser asesinada después se hacer el amor.

Él se fue. Y ciertamente, ella olvidó lo más importante.

Desvió la mano hacia su abdomen, cubierto por un camisón blanquecino, que decidió ponerse justo después de culminar su acto sin amor. Presionó suavemente, deseosa de no destruir aquella pequeña criatura, la cual provenía de un monstruo sanguinario. Y no estaba segura de qué hacer. Él podría matarla.

VII

¿Qué hacen los monstruos cuándo no quieren amor?

Desaparecer de sus vidas, aquello fue tan justo, que no se despidió antes de emprender el viaje. Mantuvo todo en secreto, hasta el día en que salió a la luz; el sonido de la nave despertó a la toda la mansión y él observó a aquella mujer loca desde el parabrisas. Traía una bata de satín, que él gustosamente le retiró noche tras noche, obviando sus movimientos bruscos, que eran inevitables. Aquel satélite que una vez le funcionó para hacerlo poderoso como nadie, terminó por evidenciar la forma en la que la poseía. Y no la quería, estaba tan seguro, como que sus botas eran blancas. O bueno, algo grises, después de tanto entrenamiento. De todas formas, era estúpido pensar que él se podría enamorar de una humana, como si no estuviera humillando el nombre de su raza, metiéndose con ella. Pero era imposible desistir en tomarle la cintura o besarle los pechos. Adoraba lamerle el cuello, porque había un aroma a frutas que le hacía olvidar las mazmorras en las que había dormido. Y era extraño culminar todo aquel acto planeado, para volver a la mezquindad recurrente. No hablarse en todo el día, pero en la noche sus cuerpos lo hacían por sí solos. Extraño, sumamente interesante, pero eso debía acabar. Apenas tenía energías al otro día y gastaba más de dos horas en aquella habitación, las cuales debía invertir en su entrenamiento. No podía simplemente hacer eso. Tenía que olvidarse de que la tierra le pertenecía o que tenía algo interesante para él. Y la destruiría con o sin ella.

O bueno, tal vez con él.

Observó sin expresión aquella pintura familiar, que disminuía a medida que su nave se alejaba de la tierra. La científica furiosa, cargando a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Todos sus ánimos decayeron, porque sabía que había fallado en aquella misión. Resultó que poseía a un primogénito, que bien, podía resultar un desecho. Después de todo, la raza humana poseía un poder de pelea mínimo. Su heredero no podía ser así. No lo permitiría.

¿Y por ello se fue?

Tal vez. O sólo quería pensar. Había pasado tantas cosas últimamente, que apenas tenía tiempo para admirar a su nuevo yo. Días anteriores se metió a la ducha. Se miró en el condenado espejo que había a la salida, notando que había adoptado un centímetro más de altura. También estaba el hecho de que sus facciones se habían endurecido y los músculos de sus piernas se fortalecieron. Aquella condenada humana había resultado eficaz en su porte escultural. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, también estaba el hecho de que ya no pensaba tanto en destrucción. Ya no soñaba con arrancar cabezas y lo último que quería era comer esas condenadas extremidades de animalejos. Y era extraño.

Lo era tanto, que quería alejarse.

CONTINUARÁ.

No doy más. lamento ser tan holgazana(?) Mañana actualizaré lo último que queda. de todas formas sería más sencillo de leer... Espero les haya gustado, saludos.


End file.
